The Lion and The Snake
by MisterCool
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been in a relationship since last Summer, watch as they fight through everything that gets thrown in their way. Watch as they tell their friends and family about their love for each other. Old faces return and the dead rise. But with this war going on, will their love survive? AU 6thYear


Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, stepped out of the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms and looked over at the large mass of people wanting to try-out. There was more than usual, more than in the previous years - more than when he wasn't Captain. They all wanted to be on the team and play with Harry Potter. They all wanted to watch him play the sport up-close. Of course, the players from the previous years were here to try-out. New Captain, new start and all that. He knew for sure that he'd pick the same Chaser he'd been flying with since he started - Katie Bell - and Ginny Weasley was a decent flyer, she played best as Chaser or Seeker. Her older brother, Ron, was also trying out for the place of Keeper. Just from looking at him, Harry knew the ginger-boy was going to throw up as soon as he got onto the broom. Cormac McLaggen was also going for the spot of Keeper, he had more of the build for a Beater though. With a soft sigh, he addresses the large group.

"Right, so I know most of you have been on the team before. But that doesn't mean nothing, I am a new Captain so I will make a fresh start. I want you into groups, Chasers over there, Keepers two feet away from them and Beaters over there."

The raven watched as the group split into three. He eyed the Keepers, seeing an unexpected face. Dean Thomas. Harry had always thought of him as more of a Chaser than anything.

"McLaggen, mount your broom and go to the hoops on the left side. Bell, Weasley and Clarkson take one Quaffle and follow him up. Older Weasley, fly up to the other hoops. Robbins, Baker and Pertwee, follow him with a Quaffle."

Harry watched as they did as they was told, then turned to look at the rest.

"Beaters, you shall all take a bat and attempt to hit the Chasers with the Bludger. If you hit your target, you are more likely to get on the team. Thomas, you shall fly around with me for a while till I decide that either McLaggen or Weasley are not fit enough to play that role."

He mounted his broom and soared off into the air, flying over to Ron's side.

* * *

"If you have made it onto the team, you will find out in a weeks time. Look at the noticeboard in the common room."

Try-outs had gone okay. McLaggen and Ron had skill. So did Dean, but he didn't show potential. Katie, Demelza and Ginny had definitely got the Chaser spot. But he was stuck on Beaters. They were all so good. He was going to ask a special man what he had made of the try-outs, and see who'd he would put in.

Smiling, Harry got changed and put his broom away before heading up to the castle with everyone.

"Did you see Malfoy in the stands? Scoping out competition, I bet," Ron scoffed, looking at the Gryffindor Captain.

Harry shrugged, not really listening to Ron. He had seen Draco in the stands. Harry was the reason he had been there. But he had also given Draco his invisibility cloak so no Gryffindors would see him and come to the same conclusion as Ron.

"Or he was just admiring the view," Ginny teased, looking from Ron to Harry.

"I'm gonna go to the library," Harry announced to them. "Potions essay."

"I'll come with you," Ron said, going to follow Harry.

"No, don't. You will just distract me.. Ask Hermione for help if you need it."

Leaving the Weasley's, Harry ran off in the direction of the library before ducking into an empty corridor to pull out his map. The Gryffindor searched the parchment for his boyfriend's name but couldn't see it. He knew exactly where he was just from that. He darted to the Seventh floor, missing the disappearing steps. He stood in front of a wall, thinking about his boyfriend and their time over the Summer, away from everything when a door appeared in front of him. Grinning from ear to ear, he stepped inside.

"Dragon? Are you here?" He called out, slipping out of his jumper as he walked further in.

The room looked like Grimmauld Place. Just like he wanted it too. Just like they wanted it too.

"In the kitchen, Harold," he heard his Slytherin call out.

He followed the voice, smiling when he saw the blond sitting at the table.

"Ron saw you at our try-outs," Harry smiled at him, leaning in for a soft peck.

"I saw Weasley there too. He wasn't as bad player as I thought. And Weaslette, she was good."

"I know. I don't need help on Keepers and Chasers though, Dragon. I need help with the Beaters."

"Coote and Peakes. They were probably best," Draco shrugged.

"Okay then. I have my team set up. When are your try-outs, Captain?" Harry asked, sitting on the table at the side of his lover.

"Saturday. You're helping me too, right?" Draco looked up at him, almost hopeful.

Harry nodded, looking around the kitchen for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't like it that we have to hide our relationship.. Why can't we be as open about ourselves as everyone else is?"

"I know, Harry. But, at the moment, maybe it is for the best. My parents don't exactly love you.." Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I know that.. But do we have to hide ourselves from our friends?"

"Ask me again in a couple of months," Draco stood and cupped Harry's cheek.

They shared a kiss, full of love and passion.

* * *

**_I had an idea in my head and it wouldn't leave. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!_**


End file.
